My dad, the President of the United States
by cutiepookie101
Summary: Ashley Tisdale wants to be a normal kid so pretends to be Ashley Thompson and goes to regular school.
1. Trailor

**HEY GUYS!**

**Whats up:)**

**This is the trailer for the new story President's daughter! **

**So here it is!**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing**

* * *

**When your life...**

_Shows someone standing surrounded by cameras._

**Is as crazy as hers**

_Shows a_ _girl running away from paparazzi_

**You don't know who to trust**

_Shows someone sitting on the floor crying_

**You just want to be a regular girl...**

_Shows a girl smiling while talking to another girl_

**You just want to meet regular people...**

_"Hey i'm Ashley!" the girl says._

_"Hey i'm Zac, and this is Vanessa." _

**But you can't**

_Shows Ashley sitting at a dinner table yelling at her parents_

**Because...**

_Flashes to Ashley, Zac and Vanessa_

**Your dad...**

_Flashes to Ashley's dad_

**Is the president**

_Shows Ashley's dad sitting in the Oval Office_

**Starring**

**Ashley Tisdale as Ashley Tisdale/Ashley Thompson **

_Shows Ashley sitting with Zac smiling and laughing_

**Zac Efron as Zac Richards**

_"They say the only bad people are the ones who don't believe in themselves."_

**Vanessa Hudgens as Vanessa Hobart**

_"I can't believe you are the president's daughter!"_

**Lucas Grabeel as Lucas Thompson**

_"So what are you going to do sis?"_

**Miley Cyrus as Miley Richards**

_"Look, Zac is my brother. I think i know when he likes someone!"_

**Monique Coleman as Monique Simpson**

_"ASHLEY!" Then shows her crying_

**Corbin Bleu as Corbin Barber**

_"So, you're in love with the president's daughter?"_

**And introducing Bart Johnson as President Thompson**

_Shows the president and Ashley yelling_

**My dad, the President of the Untied States**

**Coming to a computer near you November 25**


	2. Chapter 1: Go to regular school

**Hey Guys! **

**Here is the first chapter of My dad, the president of the United States**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**DiScLaiMeR:i OwN nOtHiNg\**

**Also every episode will be given out each Sunday so every Sunday come and read and i will let you know if i can't update!**

**

* * *

**"MOM!" Ashley Tisdale yelled running down the stairs of the one and only White house.

"Yes Honey?" Mrs. Tisdale asked.

"I wanted to ask you a serious question." Ashley said.

"What is it?"

"I wanted to know if you could ever find it in your heart to let me go to regular school. Like with regular people." Then Ashley gave her the puppy dog look.

"I would honey but you know your father won't let you." Mrs. Tisdale said as if she was sorry which she was.

"Well...Oo He doesn't have to know. I can put lots of makeup on and dress different and maybe even get a wig!" **(A/N: When she is the presidents daughter she has brown hair and when she is Ashley Thompson she has blonde.)**

"Oh, i don't know Ashley. What if something happens and he finds out? He will go nuts!" the first lady said.

"Please mom. I have always wondered what it was like to go to regular school. To not be chased down the street by paparazzi. To know that your friends are real and not some scheme to get to your father. Please." Ashley begged.

"Oh fine. Tomorrow is Monday i will help you get ready. But Ashley..." Mrs. Tisdale started. Ashley looked at her.

"Yea Mom?"

"Please we need to be careful."

"Of course mom."

* * *

**MONDAY MORNING**

"Ashley..." Mrs. Tisdale whispered.

"What?" Ashley whispered back.

"Get up."

"Oh right." Ashley got up and went into her closet. The previous day Ashley and her mother went shopping and bot a blonde wig and a **WHOLE** bunch of makeup.

"What to wear, what to wear." Ashley muttered to herself as she run her hand through all of her new clothes. She finally decided on a pair of designer jeans, a long sleeve gray shirt with purple hearts on it, a purple polo on top of the long sleeved one and some gray and purple flats. Ashley went into her bathroom, took a shower, blow dried her hair, got dressed, put on her wig and made it perfected then called her mom in to help her with her makeup. After they were done Mrs. Tisdale drove Ashley to school.

"Bye Ashley. Keep our secret safe. Have a good day." Mrs. Tisdale said as Ashley was getting out of the passenger seat.

"Bye Mom. I will." Ashley walked to the office and got her schedule. So far she was liking East High. She saw that she had homeroom with Mrs. Darbus. She walked to homeroom and knocked on the door. The bell Hasn't't rung yet so there wasn't that many students there.

"Um Hi Mrs.Darbus i'm new here my name is Ashley T...hompson. Ashley Thompson." Ashley said walking in the classroom. Her brother Lucas had been going to East High all his life and Ashley had been homeschooled. She had informed Lucas in on the plan yesterday so he would't give it away. Ashley and Mrs. Darbus were talking about where everything is when the bell rung.

"CLASS! Come in quiet!" Mrs. Darbus started. "We have a new student today. Her name is Ashley Thompson. Who would like to show her around?"

"I would." A girl with light brown hair raised her hand.

"Yes good. Ashley you can go sit by Miley." Mrs. Darbus pointed to the seat next to Miley.

"Hi Ashley i'm Miley Richards." Miley said.

"I'm Ashley Thompson."

* * *

**LUNCH**

**WITH THE POPULARS WHICH IS **

**ZAC  
CORBIN  
VANESSA  
AND LUCAS**

"So that new chick is hot." Corbin said.

"Yea. i can't believe my twin is showing her around." Zac said earning a slap from Vanessa. "Hey what was that for?"

"For being mean. She seams really nice." Vanessa said.

"Vanessa Hobart since when are you ever nice?" Lucas asked.

"Hey i have my moments!" Vanessa shot back.

* * *

**WITH MILEY, ASHLEY, AND MOMO**

"Okay so i've known you for like half a day and you guys are already my best friends!" Ashley said excitly.

"yea i know its crazy!" Miley said.

**_RIIIIIIIIIING_**

"Time to go to Biology!" Momo said

* * *

**IN BIOLOGY**

"So class we have a new project." Mrs. Underwood said. "It will be boy girl so don't even get any ideas."

"AWWWW!" said the class.

"Alright so it will be Vanessa and Lucas, Cody(Linley) and Miley, Monique and Corbin, and Ashley and Zac."

"WHAT?"

* * *

**Thats it!  
**

**What will happen next on**

**My dad, the president of the United States**

**XOXO**

**Kendall**


	3. Chapter 2: Meet you partners

**Hey Guys! **

**The second chapter for My dad, the president of the United States.**

* * *

"Class settle down. This won't be as bad as you think." Mrs. Underwood said. 

"Oh but i can't work with geeks!" Chad yelled out.

"CHAD! Detention. There are no such things as geeks or populars or whatever you guys call them! They are all people. SO i'm going to save the lecture for another time because we have to get started. You will have a list of things to do. You will do them and record them." Mrs. Underwood started.

"How will you record them?" Gabi asked.

"I'm glad you asked Gabriella. You will have a video camera. I will suply it. You night have to work at home if you fool around at school so if you don't want to go to your partner's house then i suggest you be very serious. For today i would like you to sit with your partner and get to know everything you can about them. GET TOGETHER!"

Troy and Ashley sat at one of the tables and started talking.

"So what is there to know about you?" Troy asked.

"Well since i am going to try to make this work...just for the grade i will tell you all i can. My full name is Ashley Michelle Thompson i am 17 years old, i have a poodle name Blondie. My favorite color is pink, My parent's names are Richard Thompson and Michelle THompson. My parents are divorced. I live with my dad on weekdays and weekends and every other break i stay with my mom. I'm sure i left out some but i want to learn about you." AShley said.

She was very curious actaully. She had only just met Troy Richards but she kinda like him. Rumor was that Gabi and him had been on and offf again and they were currently off.

"Well my full name, don't laugh, is Troy Louis Richards. I am 17 years old also, i have a maltese name Cooper. My favorite color is... i don't have a favorite color really..."

"YOU DON"T HAVE A FAVORITE COLOR?" Sharpay screamed.

"Nope. But anyways My parents names are Jack Richards and Lucille Richards. My parents are still together and of course i love basketball. But Ashley...can..can i tell you something in secracy?"

"Of course."

"I think that i'm getting tired of basketball but my dad thinks that its everything in my life and its not. He pushes me too hard and i wish that he would stop." Troy confessed. Sharpay Ashley was suprised that he just opened up to her like that...

"Did you know that your dad has the same name as the president?" Troy asked.

"Well you know it's a very...very common name."

**WITH RYAN AND GABRIELLA**

"Alright my name is Gabriella Hobart and my fav. color is yellow and i have 2 dogs. I am a science geek and i love it. My rents names are Robert and KAtie and i love them very much but a couple of years ago my dad died..." Gabriella poured.

"Oh Gabriella, i'm so sorry..." Ryan said.

"No its okay tell me about you now."

"Well my name is Ryan Thompson, my sister is Ashley Thompson and we have 1 poodle named Blondie. She named it not me. But my parents are divorced and their names are Richard and Michelle."

**WITH CHAD AND TAYLOR**

"Okay my name is Taylor Simpson, daughter of Tori and Troy Simpson..."

"Oh your dads name is the same as..." Chad tried to say.

"YES IT IS! My fav. color is red and i have no pets."

"Oh cool. My name Chad Barber i have a doxen named Chad Jr. and my rents names are Corbin and Chelsea and my favorite color is orange, like a basketball!"

**WITH MILEY AND CODY**

"Hey Miley, right?" Cody asked walking up to Miley.

"In the flesh." Miley said then giggled a little.

"So do you wanna start?" Cody asked raising his eyebrows.

"Sure. My name is Miley LeeAnne Richards. I have 1 twin brother Troy, he's right over there and 2 sisters, Brandi and Noah. My favorite color is pink and my favorite sport is softball and cheerleading. My mom's name is Trisha but we call her Trish and my dad's name is Billy Ray Richards. You?"

"Okay my name is Cody Simon Linley. My favorite color is red and i have 1 sister named Tara. My parent's names are Jake and Julie. My favorite sport is Baseball."

"OKAY CLASS! TIme to go! i hope you learned something about your partner." Mrs. Underwood said.

* * *

**No cliffie!**

**Hope you liked!**

**XOXO  
Kendall**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey Guys! **

**THIS IS JUST A REMINDEER I WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW THAT IN MY DAD, THE PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES THAT THEIR NAMES ARE ZAC, ASHLEY, VANESSA, CORBIN, MONIQUE, LUCAS, MILEY, AND CODY.**

**I ACCIDENTLY PUT TROY AND STUFF ON THE LAST ONE.**

**SORRY IF IT CONFUSED YOU!**

**WELL THE NEXT EPISODE WILL BE OUT ON SUNDAY!**

**XOXO  
Kendall**


	5. Chapter 3: The List

**Hey GUYS!**

**Well here is Chapter 3 for...**

**My dad, the president of the United States**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**ALSO! I'M SORRY I GOT CONFUSED ON THE LAST CHAPTER BUT ZAC AND MILEY ARE TWINS AND THEIR PARENTS NAMES ARE TRISH AND BILLY RAY! SORRY!**

* * *

Ashley walked out of biology with Miley.

"So have fun with Zac?" Miley asked.

"What?" Ashley asked.

"Did you have fun? You know with my brother, Zac."

"Zac is your brother? He didn't mention he had any siblings." Ashley said raising her eyebrows. Why didn't he say that? Is he afraid to tell me that since Miley is my best friend?

"Yeah. It's him and me and my other 2 sisters, Brandi and Noah."

"Really? Huh. I wonder why he didn't mention it." Ashley got interrupted by the bell ringing.

"Bye Miles!" Ashley said then heading the opposite direction to Math.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

Ashley was walking toward her locker when she heard someone calling her name. She turned around to see Zac coming her way.

"Hey Ashley." Zac said when he finally caught up.

"Hey Zac. Whats up?" Ashley said as she started walking again.

"Well i was kinda wondering if you wanted to come over, you know to like my house... For the project of course."

"Did Mrs. Underwood give you the list?" Ash asked.

"Yeah." Zac said holding up a piece of paper.

"Yeah, sure." Ashley said twisting the lock on her locker and opening it. Zac was standing behind the door of the locker.

"Hey Ashley." Miley said walking up.

"Hey Miles." Ashley replied closing her locker door.

"Zac? What are you doing?" Miley asked her one and only twin.

"Just talking to Ashley. Whats up?" Zac asked making his way over to hug his sister.

"Aw how cute!" Ashley said laughing.

"Shut up! But you coming over today?" Miley asked.

"Actually yes because Zac asked me to work on the project." Ashley said smiling looking up at Zac.

"Oh cool."

"So lets go Ashley." Zac said. On the way home it was silent until Ashley broke the silence.

"I'll race you." Ashley said smiling.

"What?" Zac asked.

"I'll race you...to your house."

"Do you really think you can beat me?"

"Yup." Ashley replied smiling.

"You're on." Then Zac and Ashley started running and didn't stop until they got to Zac's house. in the end Ashley won.

"Gosh you're fast." Zac said breathing hard.

"I know." Ashley replied. Zac unlocked the door and walked in.

"MOM, DAD I'M HOME!" Zac yelled as he dropped his bag. Ashley did the same. He walked into the kitchen as he found a note on the counter. It read:

_Zac, _

_we have to go on a last minute business trip_

_there is money and tell your sisters_

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

"Oh well house to ourselves." Zac said.

"MOM DAD WE'RE HOME!" Zac's three sisters said as they entered the room.

"Oh hey Ash." Miley said.

"Hey Mile." Ashley replied.

"Mom and Dad are on a business trip. Ash this is Brandi and Noah and you know Miles." Zac pointed to a tall girl about as tall as me with black hair and a short one looking about 7 years old with brown hair.

"Hi." Ash said.

"C'mon Ashley lets go work on our project." Zac said and ran upstairs. Ashley followed.

"Hey hold on one second i have to call my mom." Ashley said pulling out her sidekick phone.

_"Mom?...Yeah i'm at a friends house...for a project...yes...no i won't...i promise...k...love you too...bye."_

"Okay so here are the things on the list.

1. Have lunch 5 times with your partner.

2. Go to your partners house.

3. Meet your partners friends

4. Tell a secret to your partner

5. Learn 5 things you didn't know about your partner.

6. Tell your partner something you have never told anyone.

7. Meet your partners parents.

8. Hang out with your partner outside of school and not for the project 3 times.

9. Tell your partner who you are closest to.

10. Write a poem about your partner.

"Well i guess this won't take so long."

"Yeah well i can tell you a couple of things right now. Um i am closest to my mom. Who are you closest to?" Ashley said.

"This might seem a little weird but i am closest to Miley." Zac said slightly blushing.

"Thats not weird at all. I was really close to my sister."

"What do you mean "was"?"

"Well i guess you can check off tell someone you have never told anyone before. My sister died when i was about 11 years old. She was the person i was closest to but then one day when we were going to Starbucks we were laughing and having fun and she didn't see the car coming and we got in a wreck." Ashley said tearing up a little. She rolled up her pants leg to show a scar down her leg. It was about 3 feet long.

"Oh Ash. I am so sorry." Zac said pulling her towards him giving her a hug just letting her cry on his shoulder. He was stroking her hair when his finger got caught ion a knot. He pulled on it and her wig came off.

"WHAT THE..."

* * *

**oOoOo**

**Cliffie!**

**XOXO  
Kendall**


	6. Chapter 4: My new hair

**Hey GUYS!**

**Well here is Chapter 4 for...**

**My dad, the president of the United States**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**ALSO FROM NOW ON THE CHAPTERS WILL BE LET OUT AT 7:00**

* * *

**LAST TIME ON  
MY DAD, THE PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES**

"Oh Ash. I am so sorry." Zac said pulling her towards him giving her a hug just letting her cry on his shoulder. He was stroking her hair when his finger got caught ion a knot. He pulled on it and her wig came off.

"WHAT THE..."

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL?" Zac screamed

Ashley just sat there.Eyes wide open taking everything in. "Uh..." Then Zac looked at her. She was the president's daughter.

"You..You..You're the pre...pre...president's daughter?" Zac asked stuttering on a lot of the words.

"Uh...um..." But then Miley walked through Zac's open door and dropped whatever she was holding just staring at Ashley.

"Miles, please close the door. I will explain everything." Ashley said putting her hands up in the air.

Miley silently closed the door and locked it.

"Okay. I am the president's daughter and Lucas is the president's son. But my dad has always been overprotective of me and i just wanted to be a normal kid and get chased by paparazzi everywhere i go and stuff like that. I was tired of it and so i asked my mom if i could wear a wig and lots of makeup and she said yes as long as no one finds out."

"Woah." Miley said. "Well it's nice to finally meet you Ashley. How about we go shopping and get you a new look?"

"Nooo. Miles you remember the last time i went shopping with you!" Zac said.

"YES!" Ashley said and jumped up and ran out the door with Miley.

"C'mon Zac!" Miley said shouting down the hallway. When the got to the mall of course there was paparazzi but the went into the hair cutting store and the manager agreed to lock the doors so no one could get in. After about 2 hours of re-doing Ashley's hair, Ashley looked in the mirror and her mouth dropped.

"MILEY!" Ashley screamed. Her hair was blonde. Not brown. Blonde.

"What? Is something wrong?"Miley asked, Zac lagging behind carrying at least 6 shopping bags.

"You made me blonde. I mean i love it but my dad will go ballistic." Ashley said. Then the person she feared worst came in...

* * *

**SORRY SO SHORT. DON'T HAVE THAT MUCH TIME**

**XOXO  
Kendall**


	7. INFO

**Hey GUYS!**

Well i'm sorry to say that i can't upload today because of christmas and everything. I am sooooooo sorry!

**i will upload definatly next week!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
Kendall**


	8. Chapter 5: Were you thinking about me?

**Okay so i am trying to finish these stories so i can work on 1 at a time so expect all the chapters!**

**Here is MY DAD THE PRESiDENT OF THE UNiTED STATES!**

**DiSCALiMER:::::i OWN NOTHiNG**

* * *

President Tisdale walked in and Ashley widened her eyes.

"Where is Ashley? Her mother said that she would be here." President Tisdale roared. It was kinda scary.

"Uhhh. Hi Dad." Ashley said.

"I'm not your father young lady!" President T said.

"Yeah you are. I just dyed my hair. I am the same person..." Ashley said.

"WHAT!?! WHY DID YOU DYE YOUR HAIR! THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE ASHLEY MICHELLE TISDALE!"

"Dad calm down. Listen you don't know who i am. I pretend to be some little goody two shoes but i'm not. I mean i live a double life. At home i am Ashley Tisdale with brown hair and always does what her dad says. But at school...i go to public school and i am Ashley Thompson. I put on a wig and lots of make-up to fool you." Ashley said scared of her dad's reaction.

"Ashley... why didn't you tell me?" Ashley's dad said.

"I..i.. was scared..." Ashley said lowering her head.

"Why would you be scared to tell me something like this?" President Tisdale said walking towards Ashley.

"Because...i mean i didn't want you to be mad. Because you always think of me as your little girl and that i can never grow up but dad... i can still be your little girl even if i am all grown up. I will always be your little girl." Ashley said going to hug her dad.

"Why did you want to do that?" President T asked.

"Because i wanted to know what it was like to have real friends..." Ashley started.

"You had friends." Ashley's father said.

"Yeah real friends they were. They were just my friends to get to you or the fame. They didn't really care about me. But when i went to public school. Everybody was mean to me. Except Miley and Zac." Ashley said nudging towards Miley and Zac. "But i bet, that if i told everyone at school that i was the president's daughter they would all want to be my friend. But i wouldn't be their friend because i know who my real friends are."

"Wow. Ashley you know you could've told me this." The president said.

"No i couldn't have. But i can now." Ashley said smiling.

"So do you still want to go to public school?"

"Yeah. I do." Ashley said looking at Miley and Zac.

"But there is one thing i don't understand. When we are on T.V. how are you going to cover up you are Ashley Thompson?" The president asked.

Ashley's eyes went wide, and so did Miley's. Then they heard a gasp from the window. CRAP! They forgot that they were see-through. They looked through the window to see Vanessa, Corbin and Lucas.

"No, no, no, no, no this can't be happening." Ashley said pacing the room. Vanessa kicked the door and it came unlocked. She let herself, Corbin, and Lucas in.

"Hi Mr. President. May i ask you if you don't mind why you are talking to Ashley and Miley. I mean i can understand Zac but those two?" Vanessa asked like she was a princess.

Mr. Tisdale looked at Ashley and she nodded.

"Oh you wanna know why i am talking to my daughter and her best friend?" President Tisdale said then Vanessa and Corbin's mouths dropped.

"So...s..so..so you and Lucas are..ar..are.. the president's kids?" Vanessa asked.

"Uh yeah. Is that a problem?" Ashley asked raising her eyebrows.

"Then why is your hair blonde not brown?" Corbin asked.

"I just dyed it for her." Miley said putting her arm on Ashley's shoulder.

"Hey Dad." Lucas said.

"Hey son. Wanna go to the Golf store?"

"You bet." Lucas said then walked out.

"Zac did you know about this?" Vanessa asked turning towards Zac.

"Noooo." Zac said sarcastically.

"Look i'm really sorry!" Vanessa said to Ashley.

"Look Vanessa. I don't want you to be my friend just because i am the president's daughter." Ashley said glaring at Vanessa.

"I'm not. I mean it is a big surprise but i was always suspicious and i guess a little jealous. But i still can't believe you are the president's daughter. I hope we can be friends."

"Yeah me too." Corbin said popping up.

"Okay. I will give you one chance. But that is all you get so...use it wisely." Ashley said smiling.

"So how bout we shop some more?" Miley asked. The girls cheered. But the boys just groaned. When they were in Forever 21 they saw Monique.

"Hey Guys. Why are you hanging with Corbin and Vanessa?" Monique asked giving Corbin a nasty look.

"We're friends now Momo. It's okay." After shopping and then eating for about 3 hours they decided to go home. Ashley decided to walk home and Zac accompanied her carrying her bags.

"Thanks for walking me home." Ashley said. MoMo was secretly following seeing what was going on.

"No problem Ash." Zac said giving her one of him famous smiles. It was time to cross the road so Ashley looked both ways. But not twice. Just once. So when she was walking across she didn't see the car coming straight towards her.

"ASHLEY!" Momo and Zac said at the same time. Zac jumped in front of her and pushed her out of the way but she hit the ground pretty hard but Zac was completely out.

"Omigod." MoMo said running towards them. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP!!!" Momo yelled. She took out her phone and dialed 911.

She watched Zac and Ashley roll into the ambulance. Everyone else came running up including the president. MoMo didn't know why the president was there so Zac explained to her. They all headed to the hospital in the president's limo. When they got there the doctors told them that they were in surgery and were going to have to wait.

"Man. I hope they are ok." Vanessa said going to sit down. Lucas sat beside her and Miley sat beside Lucas. Corbin sat beside Miley and Monique sat beside Corbin. Then the president sat down on one of the couches.Soon enough they were all falling asleep on someone's shoulder. Vanessa on Lucas's and Miley and Monique on Corbin's.

At about 2 in the morning Lucas woke up. He noticed that Vanessa wasn't beside him so he went to look for her. He found her standing in front of the children's playroom.

"Hey." Lucas said.

"Hey." Vanessa said back. "I hate the hospital." Vanessa said finally looking at Lucas.

"Me too." Lucas said agreeing.

"I have a confession to make. Lucas i know this is kinda sudden to you but i..i.." Vanessa started but got cut off by a doctor.

"Um i'm sorry to interrupt but Ashley Tisdale and Zac Efron are awake now." the doctor said then nodded her head and left.

"Well i'm going to go see Zac." V said.

"And i'm gonna check on Ash. Whatever you were saying tell me later. Kay?" Lucas said.

"Yeah." Vanessa said walking to room 218.

Lucas walked to room 101. He slowly turned the knob scared of what he might see.

"Hey Luc."

"Ash Hey. How are you?" Lucas asked.

"I've been better. How's Zac?" Ashley said coughing a little.

"I don't know i came to see you first. V is in there with him now." Lucas said stroking Ash's hair.

"He saved my life. He risked his for me." Ashley said looking up at the ceiling and blinking. "I have to know if he is okay. I can't keep hiding my feelings for him." She said looking back at Lucas.

"So what are you going to do sis?"

"I have no idea." Then they heard knocking on the door. Miley walked in.

"Hey Ash." Miley said.

"Hey Miles." Ashley said smiling.

"I'm gonna go now so you guys can talk." Lucas said making his way out the door.

"Ashley Michelle Tisdale don't ever do that to me again. You scared me to death." Miley said.

"Well you're still alive aren't you?" Ashley asked raising her eyebrows.

"Look Ash. I don't know if Zac is going to make it. But i want to tell you that he is madly in love with you. And i regret not telling you sooner because now i don't know if he will ever get to tell you himself." Miley said.

"Look i don't think he even likes me. And besides how do you know?" Ashley said looking the other way.

"Look, Zac is my brother. I think i know when he likes someone. They way he looks at you when you smile. When you laugh. He loves you."

"She's right." Corbin said walking in with V.

"All her ever does is talk about you. I mean he goes off into space a lot thinking about you." Vanessa said.

"Well that's good." Ashley said looking at them again.

"Why?" Miley asked.

"Because i love him too." Ashley said smiling. V, Corbin and Miley smiled too.

* * *

**4 MONTHS LATER**

**THEY FINALLY GOT OUT THE HOSPITAL**

"Hey Ash." Zac said walking up to Ashley.

"Hey." Ashley said.

"Look, i've been thinking a lot over these four months and..." Zac got cut off by Ashley crashing her lips onto Zac's.

When she pulled away she said, "I hope you were thinking about me." Then he kissed her again.

"Yeah i was..."


End file.
